The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX
|jp= December 12, 1998|eu= January 1999}} Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console |jp= June 8, 2011 |eu= June 8, 2011 |aus= June 8, 2011 |kr=March 1, 2016 }} |ratings= | | }} | platforms= Game Boy Color Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console }}The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX for Game Boy Color is an updated re-release of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening with several new additions, the most notable of which being the entire game is now in color. It was released just before The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The engines and color palettes in both of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages games are likely based on Link's Awakening DX's. It can also be played on a Game Boy, with some features disabled. The game was also made available on the Nintendo 3DS eShop on June 7, 2011 at the price of $5.99 US. Differences from Link's Awakening The Camera Shop In northern Ukuku Prairie is a Camera Shop owned by a mouse photographer. At certain times in the game, the photographer will take a photo of Link and the event. The photo can then be viewed at any time in the photo album within the shop, and the photograph will sometimes fade in seven different colors when viewed. There are a total of twelve photographs, and each can be printed by the Game Boy Printer. The Game Boy Printer function does not work with the Nintendo eShop re-release of the game on the Nintendo 3DS, as the original hardware is not compatible with the console anyway. One of the photographs is taken within the photo shop by asking the photographer to take Link's picture, and he will ask Link several questions if Link wants his photo taken. This photograph actually has an alternate photo. If Link agrees that he wants his photo taken, he will pose with a peace sign. If he answers all of the questions with no, he will be stunned by the camera's flash. There is no way to get both photos in a single game file. To actually start getting photographs, Link will need to visit the photo shop to get his picture taken. Afterwards, the mouse will give him the photo album. Link will only be able to encounter the other photograph events once he has gotten this photograph and the photo album, else the events would be ignored. The mouse will not take a photo of Link if he has Madame MeowMeow's Chain Chomp, BowWow; or the Blue Rooster following him. If Marin is following him, all photos except those that involve her are inaccessible. The Color Dungeon One of the other most notable changes in Link's Awakening DX is the optional, hidden Color Dungeon. Unlike the other dungeons in the game, it is shorter than most. Link can go into the dungeon as soon as he returns BowWow to Madam MeowMeow after clearing the second dungeon, Bottle Grotto. Although the updated version overall is compatible with previous Game Boy models, the dungeon has many puzzles that are highly based on actual colors, therefore the Color Dungeon cannot be entered when playing Link's Awakening DX on the older models, thus requiring the use of a Game Boy Color. Graphics *The game has been given a color palette. *The original had an all-green Super Game Boy color palette but no special SGB border. DX has a Super Game Boy border and a standard color palette. *The Instruments of the Sirens now fade in seven different colors. *Fade in/out effects are less exaggerated, such as when using a bomb or a dungeon warp. Gameplay *The Photographer and the photo side quest were added. *An additional dungeon called the Color Dungeon was added. It was added to take advantage of the Game Boy Color's color screen, therefore it's inaccessible when played on a Game Boy. The reward for completing the dungeon is a colored tunic that boosts Link's attack or defensive power. *The Start menu has been modified to show the different color tunics, if Select is pressed. *Various chest contents were changed in dungeons. *Some areas have had their landscape changed between the games. *The Genie boss now throws fireballs more slowly. Other Changes *Various glitches and bugs were fixed. *The title screen has been slightly altered, most noticeable being the addition of clouds around the egg. *Additional dialogue has been added, for example upon receiving the L2 Sword. *In the original Japanese and localized versions (except for the US localization), Martha the mermaid loses her bikini top. In all localized DX versions (but not the Japanese DX), now she loses her . *The German versions of the game have new dialogue for Cukeman, which removes the sexual allusions that were originally said in the original game.http://www.schnittberichte.com/schnittbericht.php?ID=3918 (German) *The Stone Slabs were changed into Owl Statues that resemble the game's owl character and the Stone Slab Fragments were also changed into Stone Beaks. More hints were also added. *The secret ending has been changed. Instead of Marin floating across the screen with wings, she is now seen as a seagull with her image on the screen. *Additional music was composed by Yuichi Ozaki (who also wrote music for ). *Players can no longer skip all of a character's dialogue by pressing B. Completion Records Nomenclature |jaM= The Legend of Zelda: The Dreaming Island DX |zhS= |zhSM= |zhT= |zhTM= |nl= |nlM= |fi= |fiM= |frC= |frCM= |frF= |frFM= |de= |deM= |hu= |huM= |it= |itM= |ko= |koM= |no= |noM= |pl= |plM= |ptB= |ptBM= |ptP= |ptPM= |ru= |ruM= |esS= |esSM= |esL= |esLM= }} Category:1998 video games Category:The Legend of Zelda video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Virtual Console games for Nintendo 3DS Category:Top-down video games Category:Nightmares in video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games set on fictional islands